


The Struggles With Youth

by LaceyBarbedWire



Series: Rey: Lesbian Catnip [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, May/December Relationship, Meme levels of useless really, Rey is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: Amilyn Holdo, former Senator and current Librarian, has a bit of a problem. Namely, a young archaeology student named Rey, who is beautiful, smart, kind...and completely oblivious. But, with some prodding from her best friend, Amilyn bites the bullet and just asks her out.The resulting date...does not go as she planned, but it does end well.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Rey
Series: Rey: Lesbian Catnip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Struggles With Youth

Amilyn strode into Leia’s apartment, kicked off her shoes, and let out a long sigh as she sat down on the couch. She buried her face in her hands for a long, long moment, then shot a glare at her quietly chuckling friend. “Not one word.” She said warningly. Leia smirked and raised a glass of wine to her lips. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” She said, though amusement remained a strong undertone to her voice.

“I thought the youth were supposed to be the future.” Amilyn groused as she took the bottle and poured a glass out for herself. “Not blind fucking idiots who can’t see what’s going on in front them.” Leia sipped her wine slowly for a moment.

“Am I allowed to speak now?” She asked dryly. Amilyn gave her a weak glare, but nodded and waved a hand.

“One, are you certain that she’s actually...into women?” Leia asked cautiously.

“I...may have gone through her Instagram and Twitter.” Amilyn admitted, blushing lightly. “She calls herself a lesbian several times.” 

“You learned how to navigate social media for this girl? You have it bad my friend.” Leia chuckled. Amilyn glared, then groaned and nodded.

“I do.” She muttered, taking a gulp of wine. “I really, really do. God damn it. This...this is why moving to a college town was a bad idea. I miss New York.”

“Surely the cost of living being so much cheaper balances out having to deal with twenty somethings who don’t realize you’re flirting with them dropping by the library every day.”

“Don’t be reasonable when I’m complaining about Rey.” Amilyn scolded. “I don’t...what am I supposed to do?”

“Ask her out?” Amilyn reared back.

“Cold? Just like that?” She asked. Leia shrugged. 

“It’s what you did with me.” She pointed out. “And you already know that Rey is, one, gay, and two, single, neither of which are things you knew the first time you asked me out.”   
  


“Things were different with you and me. We were the same age, I wasn’t nearly thirty years older than you. Plus you were absurdly horny back then.” Leia laughed, throwing her head back.

“I was, yes.” She agreed easily. “Still, I think you might be overthinking things. Worst case scenario you transfer to another library. It’s not like you need to work at that specific library. Hell, it’s not even like you need the job in the first place.” Amilyn let out a small hum as she thought it over, drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch as she considered her friend’s advice.

“I’m still old enough to be her mother.” She said.

“Didn’t stop you from flirting.” Leia retorted readily. “And if you think there aren’t young women into that, then I have an exciting new world of porn to introduce you to.” Amilyn felt herself blush a little.

“I know what...you are terrible, I hope you know that.” She muttered, rubbing her forehead. “Porn isn’t real life.”   
  


“Market forces, demand results in creation. Can’t all just be for the men.” Leia said with a shrug. “The point still stands. Ask her out.” Amilyn sighed and took a sip of wine, nodding.

“Okay...okay, I’ll ask her if she wants to go to dinner or something.” She agreed. “Stop smirking, no rubbing it in.” She paused, then put the glass down. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” She muttered, picking up a pack of purple hair dye from the coffee table. 

-AxR-AxR-AxR-AxR-

Amilyn looked up from her desk as the door opened, heart leaping into her throat as she saw the young woman walking through. Rey was genuinely beautiful, tall and tan with long brown hair tied up in a row of vertical buns, her brown eyes sparkling with life. In her younger years, when she was impulsive and dumb, Amilyn would have been tempted to just kiss her without worrying. Curse the wisdom of experience. “Welcome back Miss Niima.” She said simply, with a smile. 

“Just Rey, Miss Holdo.” The young woman said with a smile of her own. “I’ve told you every day.” 

“And I’ve told you Amilyn every day.” She responded, cocking a brow. Rey chuckled.

“That’s true, fair enough.” Then her eyes widened. “Oh, you dyed your hair! It looks wonderful!” She exclaimed, leaning in. For a moment Amilyn thought she was going to try and touch it, but sadly not. “I’d never have that kind of courage.” Amilyn smiled, thinking of what little Rey had told her about her past.

“Oh, I rather doubt that you lack for courage , Rey.” She assured the young woman. That got her a small smile and a duck of the head. Adorable. Amilyn had a brief moment of hesitation, then decided to go ahead and be bold. She’d been bold and taken insanely risky moves her whole life, so why not once more. “So, Rey.” She said, clearing her throat. “I was wondering if, this Saturday, you’d like to spend some time together outside of this library. Dinner and then maybe mini golf?” Rey blinked, a bit of pink tinging her cheeks.

“Mini golf?” 

“I like mini golf. It’s calm, casual, outside, and allows for easy conversation. The courses are rarely so crowded you have to worry about privacy or the like after all, nor are they over loud.” Better than a movie, where you had to sit next to each other in silence for two hours in the dark, surrounded by strangers. Childish and cheap perhaps...she’d have to make sure to find a restaurant rich enough to balance that out but not so much that Rey would be uncomfortable. She had to remember that the young woman was a college student, and her wardrobe would be limited. 

“No, that makes sense.” Rey said, nodding, smiling. “I like the sound of that.” She grabbed a pad of paper off of Amilyn’s desk and quickly scrawled her phone number onto it, before slipping it across the desk. “I’ve got to go get to my research, but text me with the time and details and I’ll be happy to go out for dinner and mini golf with you.” She said, flashing Amilyn another beaming smile before heading off. Amilyn watched her go, then shook her head before she could switch from watching to ogling and grabbed the note, putting the number into her phone before ripping up the note to make sure nobody else would get it. She didn’t want to be responsible for Rey’s number getting to people she didn’t want, and the young woman had complained of at least one young man who couldn’t take a hint.

-AxR-AxR-AxR-AxR-

Two days later, Holdo was standing in front of an apartment building that, while far from the kind of wealth that she or Leia lived in, was decidedly not a dorm or sorority. The image of Rey trying to live in a sorority amused her, briefly, but she focused, walking into the building and into the elevator. She wasn’t out of shape, but she was fifty and that was too old to be forcing herself up five flights of stairs just because she could. She couldn’t be wrecking her hips before even getting to the mini golf course.

After double checking Rey’s text to make sure she had the right number, she knocked on the door, B-8. There was a rustle of sound, some rather large boots, and then the door opened to reveal...not Rey, but a Latinix man that looked a bit closer to her age than Rey’s. “Holdo, right?” He said after a moment of looking her up and down. Amilyn nodded, and he grinned. “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. You can come in if you want, let me call for Rey.” He told her, waving as he stepped back out of the doorway. “Rey! Your hot date is here!” Poe yelled, making Amilyn arch an eyebrow as she stepped inside. Rey stepped out of the hallway that presumably lead to the bedrooms, face bright red and contrasting her loose cream blouse and khaki slacks quite amusingly, the vibrant color opposing the neutral tones strongly. It contrasted Amilyn’s own floor length grey dress as well, though not as strongly as it would have if Leia had succeeded in getting her into that little black dress that showed far more than Amilyn felt was appropriate to ever wear outside.

“Poe!” Rey hissed, slapping him on the shoulder. “I told you to behave!” Poe grinned. 

“I did behave!” He protested, though his voice was more teasing than anything else. “I didn’t flirt with her, I just told you she was here!” Rey sighed and shook her head, slapping him on the shoulder again, then flashed a shy, apologetic smile at Amilyn. 

“Sorry, Poe is a child.” She said, “I love your dress, it suits you quite well.”

“Thank you, I love your outfit as well. Neutral tones fit you better than they fit most.” Amilyn replied.

“I thought you were going mini golfing.” Poe commented, eyeing the length of Amilyn’s dress. She simply raised an eyebrow.

“When was the last time being able to run fast mattered in mini golf?” She retorted. The man blinked, then smirked.

“Fair enough.” He agreed, nodding and chuckling. “Alright kids, don’t get into anything crazy, and Rey, text when you start heading home.” 

“I know, I know.” Rey said, leading Amilyn out and waving over her shoulder as they headed out. Once the door was closed, Amilyn looked down at Rey.

“You have a curfew?” She asked slowly. Rey blinked. 

“What? Oh, no. But Poe and my other roommate, Finn, are partners, and so when I go out...they want a heads up so I don’t walk in on them doing bedroom stuff.” She finished quickly, blushing.

“Ah.” Amilyn said with a nod. “That makes sense, in several ways.” If nothing else, it cleared up her confusion over why Rey was living with a man. “So, I was thinking about sushi.” She said, switching the subject to the plan for the night. “But, if you’d rather something else, I know a lovely Italian bistro as well.” 

“I don’t know how to use chopsticks, Will that be a problem if we get sushi?” Rey asked with a worried frown. Amilyn thought it over. 

“Not necessarily, and I can always teach you as we eat.” She said finally.”But if it’s a worry you have, then Italian will work more than fine.” Rey blinked.

“Oh, you think you could teach me how to use chopsticks over the course of a single meal?” Amilyn gave her a flirty smile.

“Most definitely. I’m  _ very  _ good with my hands, and you’ve always told me how quick of a learner you are.” Her message was apparently received, because Rey’s cheeks took a light pink hue and she gave a light cough, but Rey shook her head. 

“I...I’m always ready to learn new things, but I just spent the last two weeks flooding my brain for a test, I don’t really want to spend tonight learning another skill and accidentally ruining a lot of sushi in the process.” She said with an apologetic look. Amilyn let out an understanding hum. 

“Well that’s fair.” She said, nodding. “Italian it is. We can work on teaching you how to use chopsticks another night.” Rey blinked, then gave a small smile.

“I would like that.”

-AxR-AxR-AxR-AxR-

The meal went smoothly. Amilyn and Rey had been talking for some months now, and while the younger woman had remained firmly oblivious to the older’s overtures, they had still had plenty of good conversations and gotten past the small talk stages and into what Amilyn thought could legitimately be called a friendship. Italian was a fairly safe cuisine as well, though she did learn that Rey had a strong love of spicy foods. She made a mental note of that, to keep in mind for where to take Rey on future dates provided they had further ones. 

The first half of their golfing went smoothly as well. Rey had a very good eye, and a surprising amount of patience, though she supposed that made sense for an aspiring archaeologist. Amilyn didn’t do poorly, though she rather lacked in the area of patience, and so she wasn’t doing as well as Rey was. The windmill in particular did damage to her score, but Rey giggling at her, and then apologizing for giggling, but then giggling again, made up for all of it.

About halfway through though, Rey started frowning and looking uncomfortable. Amilyn paused at the sixth hole, and frowned. “Is everything alright Rey?” She asked, concerned. Rey bit her lip.

“I...I have to tell you something.” She said slowly. Amilyn blinked and pulled on all her experience in the Senate to keep her face calm.  _ Oh gods she has a girlfriend who’s social media shy _ . She thought in dismay.

“Oh?” Was all she said.

“I’ve loved tonight and, frankly, I’ve loved all our conversations. But I don’t think I can, in good conscience, keep going without telling you that…” Amilyn was screaming internally, already trying to figure out how to spin this to Leia. She really hadn’t thought Rey seemed like the type to even attempt to cheat on someone, but she couldn’t think of how else to interpret this behavior from the young woman. “I’m gay.” 

Amilyn imagined a record scratch blasting through her brain, and she stared at Rey. “What.” She said flatly. 

“I...I’m attracted to other women.” Rey carried on, not seeming to notice that Amilyn hadn’t actually phrased that as a question. “And I think you’re super nice, and kind, and smart, and funny, and beautiful, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship. And so if you don’t feel comfortable being alone with me now, I understand.” Amilyn blinked, then sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing her forehead as she propped up her club. 

“Rey...god damn it.” She groaned. “You...you really didn’t realize this is a date?” The young woman, who’d looked like she was about to bolt out of the course, stared at her in shock. “You thought this was just like..as friends?” 

“I...this is a date?” Rey repeated, eyes wide. “Are..are you sure?” Amilyn felt like her eye was going to start twitching at any moment.

“ _ How are you real? _ ” She groaned. “Yes I’m sure! I’ve been flirting with you for a year, you never noticed, and I just decided to stop with the subtlety and ask you out! I wasn’t subtle, and the fact that I’m gay comes up pretty prominently on my Wikipedia page!”

“You have a Wikipedia page?” Rey asked distantly.

“I was a U.S. Senator for twenty years! Of course I have a Wikipedia page!”

“I...didn’t Google you.” Rey admitted weakly. “I didn’t want to pry, so after seeing you weren’t on Twitter I just sort of relied on talking.” Amilyn let out a sigh.

“It doesn’t matter. That...that’s not important.” She admitted, shaking her head. “The point you exasperating, lovely young idiot, is that I really, really like you, and I would love to be your girlfriend and take you on future dates. But, I’m also twenty-five years older than you, and I did just moderately blow up at you, and so I’d understand…” She was silenced by a kiss, as Rey bent down and pressed her lips against Amilyn’s.

“I would love to go on future dates, and be your girlfriend.” Rey said when they broke apart. She paused, then blushed. “Have you really been flirting with me for a year?” She asked, embarrassed. Amilyn chuckled and stood up, gently taking Rey’s hand and grabbing her club with the other. 

“Well, maybe slightly less than that, but about two weeks after you first started coming to the library, yes.” She confirmed. Rey blushed brighter, then frowned.

“What’s a former senator doing working as a librarian anyway?”

“Didn’t feel like getting back into the private sector after I stepped down, and I didn’t need the money anyway. But puttering around my penthouse got boring too. I like libraries, so I figured I’d just get a position there.” 

“Penthouse? Wait, are you, y’know…” Rey asked, voice surprised and trailing.

“Rich? I’m afraid so, and I’m going to spoil you.” Amilyn promised with a chuckle.

“You don’t have to.”

“I haven’t  _ had _ to do anything in a long time dear. I’m going to spoil you because I want to.” Amilyn promised, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead and leading her off to the next hole.


End file.
